Página Oficial - Gran Hermano 2.
Datos de la edición Esta vez la casa se sitúa en Kasukabe > Japón, ¿que tal les irá a nuestros concursantes en esta nueva casa? Sólamente 15 concursantes atrevidos se han presentado a esta nueva edición, entre ellos están las ganadora de la edición anterior, Espeon114 y otros concursantes de la 1ºEdición. Los concursantes de la nueva casa. Sistema de ' '''nominaciones y ' '''expulsiones * En caso de que todos hagan la prueba semanal, el/la capitan/capitana decidirá quien se va de la casa * En caso de que algunos no haga la prueba 2 o más la audiencia decidirá en una encuesta quien se va * En caso de que sólamente 1 persona no haga la prueba esa persona será expulsada Tabla de proseguimiento de los concursantes. Pruebas y galas Primera Gala - Primera Prueba : ¿Quién es ese? Datos de la prueba Objetivo de la prueba: '''Escoge un pokémon y moldealo y dale forma para que no se reconozca el pokémon que escogiste, recuerda que puedes usar partes de otros pokémons, pero yo no puedo reconocer que pokémon usaste. Hay hasta el '''27/06/2012 para realizar la prueba, es decir el último día para entregar la prueba es el 26/06/2012 Recompensas y finalidades de la prueba: '''Al que mejor lo haga se proclamará capitan/capitana de la semana y será inmune en la siguiente gala, es decir, no tendrá que realizar prueba. Por otra parte a los que no hagan la prueba serán nominados. Envía aquí tus pruebas Manda tu prueba indicando tu firma y nombre de concursante * Archivo:Sprite_Pumes.PNGComo dijiste que se podían poner sprites ya hechos... xD Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 17:52 24 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Prueba_1_GH2.pngHe aqui mi cosa rara sprite.Archivo:Abraham_mini.pngArchivo:Abraham 14 mini.pngArchivo:Abraham_adulto_mini.png Abraham el invencible Archivo:Latios MM.png Su fiel y poderoso Latios Archivo:Raichu_MM.png Su gran y fuerte Raichu Archivo:Mackpika(Raichu)MM.png y su colega Mackpika * Archivo:Pokémon_disfrazado_by_Fly.pngTodos han hecho un Fakémon añadiendo Pokémon, yo he disfrazado a un Pokémon de BATMAAAN! :D Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']] 55px 19:01 24 jun 2012 (UTC) * Archivo:Faceet.pngEzh my vonitho i ennannu hamijho Rapero 19:23 24 jun 2012 (UTC) * Archivo:Krousontrni.png Si adivinas cual es me corto las balls Renzo5X 19:24 24 jun 2012 (UTC)Renzo el del 5 y la X Renzo5X 19:24 24 jun 2012 (UTC) * Archivo:Pokémon Disfrazado de Vile para SOLo.PNG No es necesario que me digas que está HORRIBLEMENTE HORROROSO AL EXTREMO D8. Por otro lado, no se nota la base 8D. Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif Walk Walk, Little Vileplumes Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif 20:44 24 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Hemda_Sprite.pngEl vecino de Heru en Hemafroditalandia 83 (?) 'Archivo:Sparking_Plusle.gif ♪ Spark, Spark, Sparking Plusle ♪ Archivo:Sparking_Plusle.gif' 20:55 24 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Snowflake.pngaquí ta mi ternura ^^ SPARTA REMIX POKE POKE POKE!!!!,ALFALFA Y MUCHO MÁS!!! 8D,la espeon y su katana,junto con su acompañante puki os masacrarán a todos x3 NYAA~ 22:33 24 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Eyinfern2.jpgSe que esta fatal, no me lo digas La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders 12:42 25 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Prueba_GH_01.pngMe quedo decente Archivo:Cara_de_Hypno.png'私は催眠の強姦午前 私は性的にあなたを悪用するつもりです Traduce esto si tienes huevos.Archivo:Cara_de_Hypno.png' 14:41 25 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Babwa.png aqui esta mi babosa de agua. 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves...' 'lee si quieres... Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 17:31 25 jun 2012 (UTC) *Dirront Creo que quedó bien n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 17:57 25 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Awesome_sprite.png No sabía que hacer xD Nebu a tu servicio (?) Conoce a mi osito >w [[Archivo:Renzo_Prueba.pngArchivo:Tipo_fuego.gif y Archivo:Tipo_siniestro.gif fue costoso lo que me tube que hacer para sacar esto (sacarme los ojos) y encima me salio mal Renzo5X 23:59 28 jun 2012 (UTC)Renzo el del 5 y la X Renzo5X 23:59 28 jun 2012 (UTC) *Vile: Archivo:Leavanny NB.png Archivo:Tipo Planta.gif/Archivo:Tipo bicho.gif -> Archivo:Leavanny tipo fuego y volador.PNG Archivo:Tipo fuego.gif/Archivo:Tipo volador.gif. Tanto tipo fuego como tipo volador es el doble de fuerte contra los tipos de Leavanny 8D. *Rapo:Archivo:Chinchou_NB.pngArchivo:Tipo_agua.gif/Archivo:Tipo_electrico.gif Archivo:Flecha_derecha.gif Archivo:Chinchou_otro_tipo.pngArchivo:Tipo_tierra.gif/ Archivo:Tipo Planta.gif Agua, le gana el tipo planta. Electrico, le gana el tipo tierra. *Star:Archivo:Delibird_sprite.png---> Archivo:Delibird_opuesto.png era otro sprite. tipo fuego roca. '''Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... '''Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 19:30 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Datos de la gala '''Nominados: Jeffry y Nebu-chan Expulsado: Jeffry Capitán: Alux Inmune: ''' Alux Tercera Gala - Tercera Prueba : Multiinicial Datos de la prueba '''Objetivo de la prueba: '''Tendréis que crear un pokémon utilizando como base SÓLAMENTE LOS TRES INICIALES DE UNA REGIÓN, el fakemon que resulte tiene que tener algo de tipo fuego, de agua y de planta, sin embargo debe ser Tipo Normal, a continuación os digo de que región tiene que hacerlo cada uno. Hay hasta el '''04/07/2012 para realizar la prueba, es decir el último día para entregar la prueba es el 03/07/2012. Kanto: 'X.Tarrega, Raúl y F. Seriwaza '''Jotho: '''Icer, Ezio y David '''Hoenn: '''Alux (Alux opcional porque el es inmune) y Sya '''Sinnoh: '''Nebu-chan, Puffle y Herz '''Teselia: '''Trunks y Vile Si alguien hace por ejemplo el multiforma de Por ejemplo: Chimchar + Piplup + Turtwig y además hace también Monferno + Prinplup + Grotle y tambien Infernape + Empoleon + Torterra se valorara mucho mas que si solo hace Chimchar + Piplup + Turtwig '''Recompensas y finalidades de la prueba: '''Al que mejor lo haga se proclamará capitan/capitana de la semana y será inmune en la siguiente gala, es decir, no tendrá que realizar prueba. Por otra parte a los que no hagan la prueba serán nominados. Envía aquí tus pruebas Manda tu prueba indicando tu firma y nombre de concursante *Xenia tarrega:Archivo:Stagmal.pngPokémon formado a base de squirtle, bulbasaur and charmander La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders 12:00 30 jun 2012 (UTC) *'Puff: Archivo:Prueba_GH2_by_Puff.png -Archivo:Prueba_GH2_by_Puff2.png después pongo la ultima evo D8 Archivo:Sparking_Plusle.gif ♪ Spark, Spark, Sparking Plusle ♪ Archivo:Sparking_Plusle.gif 14:19 30 jun 2012 (UTC) *'Icer: 'Archivo:Prueba_GH_3.pngArchivo:Icer.png Legion letal Archivo:Icer.png 14:20 30 jun 2012 (UTC) *'Hermes: 'Archivo:3_prueba_GH_2_Heru.pngLa última evo no me salía bien de ninguna manera, así que al final lo he dejado así. Primera: Turtwig, Chimchar y Piplup. Segunda: Grotle, Monferno y Primplup. Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡'''''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!']]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 15:59 30 jun 2012 (UTC) *'Rapo: Archivo:Prueba_GH2_iniciales.png luego pongo las evos Archivo:PICHU_I.gif El rey de los pikachus Archivo:PIKACHU_I.gif Contacta conmigo Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif '''ELECTRICIDAD FOREVER 18:18 30 jun 2012 (UTC) *'Fly: '''Pasa el raton por los Pokémon y fakemon para ver la informacion o de los Pokémon las partes usadas Rivrit, el Pokémon Triton, los Rivrit viven en los Ríos de agua pura. Filtran todo el agua para conseguir alimento, asi que el agua contaminada los envenena.Partes usadas: Ojos y Planillas de los PiesPartes usadas: Base y Paleta de la PielPaleta, la cosa que tiene en la cabeza Rivrit son las alas de Torchic y la cosa de la cabeza de Torchic es la aleta/cola de Rivrit (Ironiaaa) Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 13:53 1 jul 2012 (UTC) *'Fumino:Archivo:Cosa_amorfa_para_GH.pngsiento que sea así,es que mi madre no me da tiempo para estas cosas D8 SPARTA REMIX POKE POKE POKE!!!!,ALFALFA Y MUCHO MÁS!!! 8D,la espeon y su katana,junto con su acompañante puki os masacrarán a todos x3 NYAA~ 20:06 1 jul 2012 (UTC) *'''Trunks:Archivo:Dogpy.pngDerechito a la Dex 8D.No encuentro la manera de hacer la evo con los iniciales D8,lo hare con otras bases.Archivo:Trunks_MM.pngArchivo:New_Abraham_MM.pngArchivo:Hector_MM.png Trunko forever Archivo:Eddy MM.pngArchivo:Lucas_MM_T.pngArchivo:Gendai_MM.png Talk to me *'Vile: 'Archivo:Kachito Mandangui (awesome).PNG (ignora el nombre e.e) Aquí está mi cosa amorfa, y no me digas que está horroroso porque ya lo se. Tiene característica de tres como me dijiste: **'Tipo planta: '''Obvio, la planta de la cabeza es la parte de planta. **'Tipo fuego: La cola es de fuego (no usé a Tepig para esto ya que Tepig no tiene nada de fuego en el sprite). **'Tipo agua: '''La antena que sale desde la cabeza (no sale desde la hoja) puede absorber agua. Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif Walk Walk, Little Vileplumes Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif 02:14 2 jul 2012 (UTC) *'Alux: Tryzard El nombre se o he puesto porque pertenecerá a mi Ayamo Dex n.n Creo que tiene colores muy vivos Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 10:43 2 jul 2012 (UTC) *Renzo:Archivo:Pokemon_para_prueba.pngMe salio bien es de color marror por que lo bañe en chocolate XD Renzo5X 18:41 2 jul 2012 (UTC)Renzo el del 5 y la X Renzo5X 18:41 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Datos de la gala Nominados: Nebu Chan y David Expulsado: David Capitán: Puffle Inmune: Puffle Cuarta Gala - Cuarta Prueba : Realeza VS Vagabundos Datos de la prueba Objetivo de la prueba: '''Os dividireis en dos grupos, Realeza y Vagabundos, (a continuación digo los grupos), los que pertenezcan a el grupo ''Realeza ''deberán vestir a 1 pokémon de forma que parezca pijo, rico, con dinero etc.. Mientras que el grupo ''Vagabundos ''deberá hacer todo lo contrario, convertir a un pokémon en sucio, pobre etc... Hay hasta el '''09/07/2012 para realizar la prueba, es decir el último día para entregar la prueba es el 08/07/2012. Quien escriba una extensa historia con su pokémon tendrá mas valor Estos son los grupos Realeza: '''X.Tarrega, Raúl, F.Seriwaza, Icer, Ezio y Alux '''Vagabundos: Sya, Nebu-chan, Puffle (opcional porque es inmune), Herz, Trunks y Vile Recompensas y finalidades de la prueba: Habrá 2 capitanes y 2 inmunes, un capitan-inmune de la Realeza y otro capitán-inmune de los Vagabundos ' Por otra parte a los que no hagan la prueba serán nominados. Envía aquí tus pruebas Manda tu prueba indicando tu firma y nombre de concursante *Fly: Archivo:Chikorita_GH.pngPobre Chikorita.... dale una galleta :D Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is]] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 16:00 3 jul 2012 (UTC) **Historia: Meganium ha tenido dos hijos.- Dijo el anciano al joven entrenador de gorra negra. El chico fue a ver las crias. Mientars uno de ellos se veia sano, otro parecia mas pequeño, con una mirada debil. El anciano le tranquilizo, le dijo que con un poco mas de cuidado, Chikorita se pondria bien. Sin embargo, el entrenador dijo que eran para regalar a entrenadores inexpertos, asi que decidio dejarlo en la guarderia por su bien. Los ancianos no tenian espacio para aquel Chikorita, asi que lo dejaron en la calle, algun entrenador lo capturaria. Siin embargo, nadie cojio al pobre Chikorita. Este fue a la Ciudad, donde se alimento de agua de las Alcantarillas y restos de la comida de los humanos. Chikorita no tenia suficientes vitaminas para mantenerse, solo contaba con la Fotosintesis para subsistir, pero no puede mantener su hoja, ni puede lanzar ataques de Tipo Planta. Por ello, cuando llego el invierno, no tuvo nada mas que una simple bufanda del vertedero para calentarse. Al no salir sol en invierno, no puede hacer la fotosintesis, por lo que morira pronto. *Heru: Archivo:Prueba_4_GH_Hermes.pngUn Bagon que acabo en la calle, al no pagar sus facturas de la luz D: La vida de este pokémon es toda una desgracia. Para empezar, cuando tenía solo 2 años sus padres murieron en un incendio. Su vida iba bastante bien hasta que su empresa cayó en la ruina y tuvo que dejar de pagar las facturas para dar de comer a sus hijos. Uno de ellos consiguió un trabajo pero abandonó a su padre para irse a vivir lejos de él. Su mujer fue atropellada una noche y se quedó en silla de ruedas. Él tuvo que robar la silla de ruedas y recibió una buena paliza por ello D8. Sin embargo, ahora todo parece sonreírle; una nueva empresa quiere ficharle para que vuelva a trabajar y sacar adelante a su familia :D Además, unos prestigiosos médicos de EE.UU que se dice que, literalmente "hacen milagros" se encargará de intentar que su mujer vuelva a andar :D Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 17:16 3 jul 2012 (UTC) *Renzo:Archivo:Lucario_Rey.png Un Lucario,digno dsel poder del aura,un rey venebolente el cual gobierna desde su castillo,su reino y su ejercito que usa para defender su pueblo que una ves lo vio nacer como un pobre riolu,es el rey debido a su linaje de rey,sus poderes de heroe del aura y sus magnificos logros como heroe y sus grandes victorias como comandante de un ejercito,al ganar todas las guerras pokemon. Renzo5X 17:36 3 jul 2012 (UTC)Renzo el del 5 y la X Renzo5X 17:36 3 jul 2012 (UTC) *Trunks:Archivo:Lillipup_vagabundo.pngSi,lo azul son lagrimas y lo verde un moco.Este Pokemon es cria de dos Stoutlands de un entrenador anciano.Este entrenador murio y no pudo alimentarlos y como se encargaban de alimentar a su cria estos no comian apenas,y murieron de hambre.Solo,este Lillipup vagabundeaba por las calles,llego el invierno y este Lillipup cogio un catarro grave.Un niño lo encontro y lo llevo a su casa,pero su madre dijo:"no quiero un chucho de la calle tan sucio,llevatelo fuera de aqui!!".El niño lo tuvo que abandonar.Le dio una bufanda para que no pasase frio,pero esto no es suficiente.Si nadie lo recoge y lo cuida,pronto morira. Archivo:Trunks_MM.pngArchivo:New_Abraham_MM.pngArchivo:Hector_MM.png Trunko forever Archivo:Eddy MM.pngArchivo:Lucas_MM_T.pngArchivo:Gendai_MM.png Talk to me *X.Tarrega: Archivo:Glaceon_realeza.png *Historia: La reina glaceon, y el rei glaceon tuvieron una hija, crecio hasta que se conbirtio en glaceon, pero sus padres murieron, y ella asumio ella asumio el poder, de el reino, pero el echo de ser pija, mimada y malcriada hizo, que no se supiera manejar, hasta que su hermano glaceon, la ajudo, y ahora es la reina mas pija, malcriada y mimada de el mundo.. La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders 10:23 4 jul 2012 (UTC) *Icer: Archivo:Principe_Treecko.pngPrincipe Treecko *Historia: Cuando Arceus muriom como no tuvo hijos, nombraron sucesor de su poder a este Treecko, porque era el pokemon favorito de Arceus. Era huerfano hasta que lo nombraron rey. Sus padres murieron en la guerra. Este rey es frio y arrogante y si alguien lo supera, hara todo lo posible por aniquilarlo. Archivo:Icer_Icon.png'Is shipping time Hentai Love!♥Archivo:Icer_Icon.png 23:24 5 jul 2012 (UTC) *Rapo: Archivo:Pliplup_Empresario.pngPliplup empresario *Historia: Este Pliplup, era dueño de una pequeña empresa, no muy famosa, hasta que un dia, le toco la loteria, y uso todo el dinero para poder mejorar su empresa. Después de todas las mejoras, la empresa empezo a ir bien, y empezo a añadir mástrabajadores, hasta que su empresa llego al número 1. Se convirtio en la empresa más famosa, y rica del momento, y usa cada año todos sus fondos para donarlos a una ONG. Datos de la gala '''Nominados: Nebu-chan,Vileplume, Fumino Seriwaza y Alux Expulsado: Vileplume Capitán: Rapero y Hermes Inmune: Rapero y Hermes Quinta Gala - Quinta Prueba : Fusión Fakemon Datos de la prueba Objetivo de la prueba: Primero de todo Love Gaga :D. '''Bueno la prueba trata de fusionar pokémon de mi dex (Jalea Dex) y quien haga la fusión con más pokes mejor. DEBEIS PONER LOS FAKES QUE UTILIZASTEIS PARA LA FUSION.Hay hasta el '''14/07/2012 para realizar la prueba, es decir el último día para entregar la prueba es el 13/07/2012. Recompensas y finalidades de la prueba: ''' Al que mejor lo haga se proclamará capitan/capitana de la semana y será inmune en la siguiente gala, es decir, no tendrá que realizar prueba. Por otra parte a los que no hagan la prueba serán nominados. Envía aquí tus pruebas Manda tu prueba indicando tu firma y nombre de concursante * Datos de la gala 'Nominados: ' '''Expulsado: Capitán: ''' '''Inmune: